Archer
| Universe = | Series = ''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) | Featured = Archer & Armstrong Ivar, Timewalker | Writers = Fred Van Lente | Artists = Clayton Henry Pere Perez | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Archer & Armstrong: Wrath of the Eternal Warrior'' | Next = ''Archer & Armstrong: Sect Civil War'' }} Solicitation Castaways in the Faraway! Mary-Maria, Archer’s arch-nemesis/love interest/adopted sister, is back and dead-set on taking over the Sect by any means necessary. What better way to seize control of the most secret of secret societies than by unlocking their most secretive of secrets inside the secretest place on Earth? Now, as Mary-Maria sneaks her way inside Area 51 to claim a long-hidden prize, Archer & Armstrong are about to discover the forbidden history that binds America’s blackest black-ops base to the time-lost lands of the Faraway – and wind up fighting their way through each of its tightly guarded mysteries, one punch at a time. Collecting ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #0 and ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #10-13 by New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (Amazing Spider-Man) and artists Clayton Henry (Incredible Hercules) and Pere Perez (Harbinger Wars), follow Valiant’s conspiracy-busting adventurers from the pages of their saga-smashing zero issue and into their most dangerous mission yet, right here in the next epic volume of the series that IGN calls “the most fun you’ll have in a ‘superhero’ comic. Issues * * * * * Synopsis Archer & Armstrong #0 Armstrong interrupts Archer while he is reading the Epic of Gilgamesh. Armstrong begins to tell Archer his recollection of the tale. The King of Ur tasks Ivar, Aram and Gilad with retrieving the Boon from the Faraway. During the months long journey the brothers encountered new tribes. When they enter the Faraway, the brothers discover that the water is made of mercury and jade. They subsequently battle a dinosaur. While eating the dinosaur, Ivar and Gilad argue. The trio make their way to the Boon and are surrounded the Keepers of the Timeless Word. The brothers claim the Boon in the name of Ur. As they are attacked by Spider-Men, Aram escapes with the Boon. As they distract the Spider-Men army, Gilad is killed. Ivar returns to Ur and uses the Boon. Archer notices the similarities between the book and Armstrong's tale. Armstrong infroms Archer that he was the author of Gilgamesh. Archer & Armstrong #10 October 1955 A.D. General Redacted takes possession of a portal on behalf of the US government. He disappears into the portal with some troops. Now Mary-Maria, pretending to be a very pregnant Miss Arquiero, is on a flight to Area 51. She is greeted by Colonel Kwan when she arrives at Project Rising Spirits Delta Site. When Mary-Maria is alone, she removed her false pregnancy belly and takes out firearms. After taking out her guards, Mary-Maria disguises herself and finds a resident alien talking to P.R.S. scientists. Archer and Armstrong get off the plane, where they have been hiding in the wheel well. The pair break into the mainframe. The pair relocate as guards approach the mainframe. Archer and Armstrong arrive at a portal where they bump into Mary-Maria. As the trio try and escape from the guards, they are sucked into a portal to the Faraway. Archer & Armstrong #11 Archer, Armstrong and Mary-Maria realise that they are trapped in the Faraway as they are chased by space ships and dinosaurs. Archer gets separated from the group when he is abducted by aliens. Armstrong that Mary-Maria was affected by the boon as the pair are captured by the Roanoake. Archer is brought in front of General Redacted who confuses Archer for a Keeper of the Timeless Word. General Redacted tells Archer about how he came into contact with the aliens. Archer fights the aliens before they can probe him and escapes. As Armstrong and Mary-Maria are brought to the Roanoke village, General Redacted sends an ultimatum to the tribe for their surrender. Archer wakes up to be greeted by Ambrose Bierce. Bierce takes Archer to see the Seven Sages. The sages reveal themselves to be followers of Archers teachings. Archer & Armstrong #12 General Redacted give a speech to the Resident Aliens in preparation of them going to war. General redacted sends the aliens out to battle. Armstrong and Mary-Maria are told the story of the Roanoke in their camp. Sky Mother asks Armstrong and Mary-Maria for their help in the fight against General Redacted. Armstrong speaks to the Keepers of the Timeless Word. They explain that the Faraway is actually a Hyper Sphere. The aliens attack the Roanoake. Mary-Maria and Armstrong help the Roanoake while Archer debates joining the battle with the Keepers. Armstrong rescues May-Maria. Archer frees Ivar from the Aleph, his prison. Ivar gets help from Ambrose Bierce as he and Archer go to help Armstrong and Mary-Maria. Archer & Armstrong #13 Archer, Ivar and Ambrose Bierce find three fighter jets. When night falls, Archer goes to look for the Roanoake Camp. Upon arriving at the camp, Archer catches Armstrong in bed with Mary-Maria. Mary-Maria tells Archer that she loves him like a brother as Archer searches for another pilot. Amelia Earhart volunteers to be the pilot, while revealing that she was Sky Mother. General Redacted and the Resident Aliens launch an attack on the Roanoake Camp in the morning. Archer, Amelia Earhart and Ivar confronted the UFOs in their planes. General Redacted is killed after Archer pilots one of the bombers into General Redacteds base. Ivar and Aram reunite as Archer lands back on the ground. Archer punches Armstrong before he steals the Time Arc Map and disappearing. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 003 COVER.jpg| Collected Issues Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 0.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 10.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 11.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 12.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 13.jpg| Related References